russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television
SOURCE: http://www.philstar.com/entertainment/2012-09-26/853017/birthplace-golden-age-television (Archived) Updated September 26, 2012 - 12:00am Boots Anson-Roa co-hosting Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino Having made it a habit to check out the free foreign film screenings that EDSA Shangri-La regularly sponsors, we readied ourselves for the barrage of students who always filled up Theater 2 at the sixth level. We were pleasantly surprised to find old colleagues Lito Ocampo Cruz and Tessie Taylor among them, and even happier to find that they had gone back to television, namely IBC-13. Today, things are changing for IBC. A new board of directors has come in, appointed by President Noynoy Aquino, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network as IBC chairman, Boots Anson-Roa as president and chief executive officer (CEO) and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as the network vice-president. At the IBC headquarters at Broadcast City in Diliman, Lito detailed the future of the network and what great things this new board has in store. “When we came in two years ago, TV5 approached us. They wanted to set up for AKTV,” he begins. TV5 bought IBC’s primetime block from 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7 to 9 p.m. on Monday to Friday, 4:30 to 7 p.m. on Saturday and 10 a.m. to 7:30 p.m. on Sunday, provided programming, packaged it, promoted it and sold it. Programming rode on the popularity of basketball tournaments of the PBA and NCAA, as well as international ones like FIBA and NBA. There was also the mixed martial arts PXC, boxing, United Football League (UFL) and World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Beyond sports, as IBC intends to increase its cultural and current events programming. Lito admitted that it isn’t much right now but they intend to build. Right now, they have Cooltura (Saturdays, 9:30 a.m.), an educational show about Filipino culture hosted by Pat Natividad, which first aired October 3, 2011. The daily noontime variety show Lunch Break (Mondays to Saturdays at 12 noon), hosted by Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Sam Y.G., with co-hosts Regine Angeles, Chubi del Rosario, Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante. Express Balita (Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7 p.m. simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and INN Channel 45), which originally aired in August 17, 1998. The network’s flagship news program anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, since Express Balita became the number 1 primetime newscast in the country in October 11, 2010 and dominated than TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Veteran newsman Jay Sonza is back to anchoring the network's late-night newscast News Team 13 (Monday to Friday, 11 to 11:30 p.m. simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386). Where current affairs programs occupy in the late-night slot, they remain at 11:30 p.m. timeslot:. Zyrene Parsad-Valencia's Pulsong Pinoy (Monday), Atty. Batas Mauricio's public service program Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Tuesday), Randy David's Forum ni Randy (Wednesday), Snooky Serna-Go's public service program Snooky (Thursday) and the hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo's investigative-public service Bitag (Friday), as well as Rey Langit and JR Langit's Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Saturdays, 3:30 p.m.) and Rey Langit's travel show Biyaheng Langit (Saturdays, 4 p.m.). The children's educational program KapinoyLand which is premiered on October 1, from Monday to Friday at 11:30 a.m. as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. As IBC's character mascots like Mr. Kapinoy and his friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show, as well as puppets like RemoteBoy, Manok, Baby Kapinoy and PinoyFlag. Anime hits like Crayon Shin-chan at 8:30 a.m., Kirarin at 9 a.m. and Cyborg Kurochan at 9:30 a.m. Weekdays starting 3 to 4:30 p.m., teens and girls get a triple treat as IBC-13 presents your favorite cartoons as Shine On Afternoon with PopPixie at 3:30 p.m., Totally Spies! at 3:30 p.m. and the fairy-serye Winx Club at 4 p.m. Dolly Anne Carvajal hosting the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star (Saturdays, 2:30 p.m.) tackle the meatiest and freshest local celebrity news and rumors. It also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. It aims to answer showbiz questions taken from Twitter and Facebook followers of the show. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball fans of James Yap, Mark Caguioa and Jason Castro of PBA, Michael Jordan and Kobe Bryant of NBA and Phil Younghusband and James Younghusband of United Football League (UFL) will join hands with the network's Kapinoy talents of Richard Yap, Drew Arellano and the young singing champion Anja Aguilar in a series of promotional efforts for the number 3 station IBC-13. One thing that IBC-13 has going for a well-entrenched of loyal TV viewers - fans of sports programs under the name AKTV on IBC and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area that of local entertainment for IBC, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. Where the action is the name of the game, IBC-13's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs under the name AKTV led by its flagship program like the PBA (Wednesday and Friday, 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. and 7 p.m. to 9 p.m., Saturday, 4:30 p.m. to 7 p.m. and Sunday, 3 p.m. to 7:30 p.m.), which Sports5 has been producing for television since 2011. AKTV on IBC also features the NCAA (Monday and Thursday at 2:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m.), NBA (Saturday and Sunday at 10 a.m. to 12 noon) and the best boxing shows on television such as The Main Event (Sundays, 12 noon) and Bigtime Bakbakan (Sundays, 1 p.m.). It also boasts of the mixed martial arts (MMA) event of the year Pacific X-Treme Combat (PXC) airs monthly. Other sports offerings from AKTV on IBC that includes United Football League (UFL) (Tuesdays, 4:30 p.m. and 7 p.m.) for football fans, Whacked Out Sports (Mondays, 7 to 8 p.m.), Knockout Sportsworld (Thursdays, 7 p.m.) and 2 wrestling shows like WWE Bottom Line (Mondays, 8 p.m.) and WWE SmackDown! (Thursdays, 8 p.m.). The 10 of locally-produced shows of IBC-13 will added on primetime slot, including two daily teleseryes, a teen romantic drama anthology, a comedy gag show, two game shows a reality talent search for the singing contest, the Viva Tagalog movies every Saturday nights and a weekly hit action movie every Sunday nights featuring the heavyweights of the genre. The Weakest Link (Saturdays, 7 p.m.), the top-rated game show from the United Kingdom that made IBC the leader in the quiz show race. Hosted by Raymond Bagatsing, the show had become the other top game show in the Philippines with Raymond's popular chilling word "Goodbye" become the trademark of The Weakest Link and the remarks putting the scare on contestants while thrilling the audience. It offers 8 contestants the chance to win P1 million in every episode who can join the fun by texting TWL to number 8888 and also call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. Drew Arellano has been hosting the longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine television Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sundays, 7:30 p.m.). Now on its 13th year, the phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? revolutionized TV viewing in the country, spawned a number of copycats and Drew had a very successful career as TV host. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. Since its reception in 2000. At stake in the show is the prize of P2 million. Filipino citizens of legal age to join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000 and the text number 8888 for Global, Touch Mobile, Sun Cellular and Smart users. Young singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar who is now on her home network IBC-13, will host the reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Star which is premiered on September 30, every Sunday at 8:30 to 10 p.m. Compared to other popular singing contests from rival networks, it will discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. Two drama series produced by Viva Television for IBC-13: Esperanza (Monday to Friday, 9 p.m. to 9:30 p.m.), the very first primetime teleserye topbilled by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, along with Onemig Bondoc, Jake Cuenca, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Shy Carlos, Josh Padilla, Yam Concepcion, John James Uy and Antoinette Taus, is directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. Viva teen star Nadine Lustre will host the teen drama anthology series Dear Heart (Saturday, 8 p.m. to 9 p.m.) starting September 29. Meanwhile, singer-actor Jeffrey Hidalgo will star the very first teleserye of IBC entitled 5 Girls and Daddy which is premieres on October 8, from Monday to Friday at 9:30 p.m., is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and written by Jose Javier Reyes. Also starring Cheska Garcia-Kramer and their new talents of Kapinoy Talent Center such as Xyriel Manabat, Abby Bautista, Tricia Santos and Sue Ramirez, together with Jamie Fabregas, Ces Quesada, Cherry Pie Picache, Paul Jake Castillo, Lito Pimentel, Albie Casino, Joshua Dionisio, Julian Estrada, Francis Magundayao, Alexandra Macanan, Harvey Bautista, Inah Estrada and Nathan Lopez. The dance music show DMZ-TV (hosted by Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus; Fridays, 10 p.m., simulcast over IBC's FM radio station iDMZ 891). By insistent public demand, IBC-13 brings back the mother of all gag shows and its original format T.O.D.A.S. topbilled by Joey de Leon with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Sam Y.G., Victor Anastacio, Melanie Marquez, Yassi Benitez, Yam Concepcion and Carlos Agassi, on its weekend time slot (Saturdays at 9 p.m.). The gag show marks the return of Joey to his original network, IBC-13 IBC-13 offers the Pinoy cinema weekend: never-before-seen Viva Tagalog movies as Viva Box Office (Saturdays, 10:30 p.m.) and the Sunday primetime power-packed movie treat Sunday Sinemaks (Sundays, 10:30 p.m.) which will be featured the homegrown action blockbusters of Fernando Poe, Jr. (FPJ), Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Edu Manzano and many others. In imported dramas starting October 1, IBC-13 will also be airing the primetime telenovela Maria Isabel (Monday to Thursday, 10 p.m.) and the Korean drama I Need Romance (10:30 p.m.). It will keeping up for privatization and gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector. IBC-13 traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, started to gained in viewership. It ranked the strong No. 3 in the ratings game, behind the two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7, according to data survey from Kantar Media/TNS Philippines. PBA lend a new luster to IBC-13 As part of AO No. 26, IBC very recently handed over its archives to the Film and Development Council of the Philippines (FDCP). The old films forming part of our cultural heritage will be preserved and restored in a single national archive. There is tremendous cultural significance in that for us, “because I believe the Golden Age of Television started with 13,” declared Lito. Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon from Iskul Bukol “Everybody who started with Channel 13 became famous — newscasters, directors, writers — I can’t even begin to name all of them. Channel 13 aired the country’s first teleserye and situation comedy such as Iskul Bukol. Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino was the first popular entertainment show (way before The Buzz) back in the early ’70s. Joe Quirino was the first Boy Abunda. Lito detailed classics like Tito, Vic, and Joey in Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, and Dolphy specials. With AO No. 26, these archives will be restored and digitalized. “Hopefully by the end of next year, we will be able to show them again as IBC Classics. The people will remember the Golden Age of Television.” Even though IBC-13 is a government entity, it is run like a private corporation. Lito told us that the network receives no subsidy from the government. They generate income to support the station. Their partnership with TV5 brings sport fans a superior, digitally enhanced product that pushes them technologically ahead of its competition. They plan to build on its current affairs and cultural programming to bring to the Filipino people a well-rounded line-up of programs around the clock. Lito reminisced, “When we were 13, we were No. 3, we are now in the public eye again. 13 is back and here to stay. 13 is alive and well again.” 'IBC-13: Where the Action Is! (2012 at www.ibc.com.ph)' :Profile :TV Schedule :News :Entertainment :Kids :IBC Radio 'Where the Action Is October!' AKTV on IBC (Monday-Friday 4:30-6:30PM/Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 7-8PM/Wednesday and Friday 7-9PM/Saturday 4-6PM/Sunday 10AM-3PM) :(PBA, United Football League, PXC, The Main Event and Bigtime Bakbakan, NBA, WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown!, NCAA, AKTV Center) :NCAA :Monday and Thursday: 2:30PM-6:30PM :UNITED FOOTBALL LEAGUE :Tuesday: 4:30PM-6:30PM / 7:00PM-9:00PM :PBA :Wednesday and Friday: 4:30PM-6:30PM / 7:00PM-9:00PM :Saturday 4:30PM-7:00PM :Sunday: 3:00PM-7:30PM :NBA :Saturday and Sunday: 10:00AM-12:00NN :BIGTIME BAKBAKAN :Sunday: 1:00PM-3:00PM HOT PRIMETIME SHOWS :DMZ-TV :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM :Hosted by: Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus :Simulcast over iDMZ 891 :THE WEAKEST LINK :Saturday 7:00PM-8:00PM :Hosted by: Raymond Bagatsing :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? :Sunday 7:30PM-8:30PM :Hosted by: Drew Arellano :BORN TO BE A STAR :Sunday 8:30PM-10:00PM :Hosted by: Anja Aguilar HOT PRIMETIME DRAMAS :ESPERANZA :Cristine Reyes bilang Esperanza :Monday to Friday 9:00PM-9:30PM :DEAR HEART :Saturday 8:00PM-9:00PM :Starring: Nadine Lustre HOT PINOY ACTION MOVIES :SUNDAY SINEMAKS :Sineng umaaksyon sa IBC! :Sunday 10:00PM-12:00MN HOT NEW SHOWS :KAPINOYLAND :Premieres: October 1 :Monday-Friday: 11:30AM :MARIA ISABEL :Premieres: October 1 :Monday to Thursday 10PM :I NEED ROMANCE :Premieres: October 1 :Monday to Thursday: 10:30PM :5 GIRLS AND DADDY :Premieres: October 8 :Monday to Friday 9:30PM :Starring: Jeffrey Hidalgo, Xyriel Manabat, Tricia Santos, Abby Bautista and Sue Ramirez NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS :EXPRESS BALITA :Mon-Fri 6:30PM :Anchored by: Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar :NEWS TEAM 13 :Mon-Fri 11PM :Anchored by: Jay Sonza :PULSONG PINOY :Mon 11:30PM :Hosted by: Zyrene Parsad-Valencia :KAKAMPI MO ANG BATAS :Tue 11:30PM :Hosted by: Atty. Batas Mauricio :FORUM NI RANDY :Wed 11:30PM :Hosted by: Randy David :LINGKOD KAPINOY :Thurs 11:30PM :Hosted by: Snooky Serna-Go :BITAG :Fri 11:30PM :Hosted by: Ben Tulfo IBC RADIO :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 :Mega Manila's The best in AM news and information, commentary, entertainment, music and public service. :iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) :The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station: Ang Tunay na Sayaw Sayaw Pinoy! (www.89dmz.com) :IBC's FM radio station in Mega Manila. The essence of iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae, slow jams and hip-hop and R&B music. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE music, encompassing such diverse musical styles such as ballroom, swing, new wave, K-Pop and alternative rock; not to mention for the contemporary hits of our local artists in our OPM-In-A-Row. 'Profile' IBC 13, whose tagline is Where The Action Is!, is one of the leading television channels in the Philippines. It is a free-to-air network that began broadcast in 1960. Headquartered in Quezon City, their programming features several sports shows (AKTV on IBC) ranging from basketball to boxing, as well as the mix of news and current affairs, educational and high-quality entertainment programs. :DZTV Channel 13 started broadcasts in March 1, 1960 at 6:30pm under the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by Andrés Soriano, Sr. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts, after ABS-CBN and RPN. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. :On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. :From a relatively unknown TV station, IBC 13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13. Who could ever forget Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, T.O.D.A.S., '' See-True'' and a lot more? Back then, when one spoke of television, it's nothing but IBC 13. :Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. :Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. 1960 :DZTV Channel 13 started broadcasts in March 1, 1960 at 6:30pm under the Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by Andrés Soriano, Sr. :The station had relay transmitters to bring its programs to viewers in Cebu and Davao. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. 1970 :In the 1970s, IBC launches the color transmission named "Vinta Color" named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts, after ABS-CBN and RPN. :After the declaration of Martial Law, ABS-CBN veteran Ben Aniceto took over the station manager post of Channel 13 from 1973–1976. 1975: The New Beginning :On February 1, 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos and the Canoys (the owners of RMN), and was renamed Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and moved to Benedicto Group of Companies by the late Roberto S. Benedicto (1916–2000), who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Cebu and Davao. DWKB-FM, now known as 89 DMZ was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM station in the country. :Marking the relaunch, the network debuted its vinta logo, which would be used until 1978 in two iterations. 1976: New Direction :In 1976, IBC metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network with its primetime lineup and full length local and foreign films aired on this channel. :This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among 4 rival networks. 1977: New Decision :Through the sweat of its employees and the income generated from its programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home at the modern Broadcast City, together with its sister networks RPN and BBC in 1977. The complex was a 55,000 square metre tract located at Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. 1978: Enjoy Yourself :IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. Because of its station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. 1986: Basta Pinoy sa Trese :After the EDSA revolution, IBC, with 20 television stations that time, was sequestered by the government. A board of administrators was created to run the station. All of the stocks and assets of IBC, and its sister networks RPN-9 and BBC-2 were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). :President Corazon Aquino turned over IBC and RPN to the Government Communications Group and awarded BBC through an executive order to ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation. When BBC closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network. Cost of programs went up three-fold. Line-produced shows and co-production ventures with some big film companies like Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored, aside from their station-produced programs. 1987: Life Begins at 13 :The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. IBC 13 was named also E-13 for the first time and its slogan Life Begins at 13 noted for the butterfly logo in the form of the letter E and the number 13. 1989: Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese :In 1989, E13 renamed back to IBC 13. IBC took on a new image at the same year, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support from its advertisers. 1990: Islands TV-13 (The Best of Shows) :Islands Broadcast Corporation under Mr. Alfonso Denoga and Mr. Gil Balaguer took over the management and the marketing of IBC (which came to be known as Islands TV-13) in 1990, when the time IBC 13 was dead last in the ratings. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. 1992: Bagong Anyo, Bagong Trese :In 1992, IBC return to air and became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement between PCGG and Roberto Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. The programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image of the station. :In March 1993, the Makati RTC issued the court order stopping Islands for being the marketing and sales agent of IBC due to unpaid financial obligations to the network as the contract of Islands expired on February 28, 1993. 1994: Pinoy Ang Dating! :It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy Ang Dating with a Filipino-like visually enticing music video (with Grace Nono as the composer and singer of the same song), an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved when the battle for audience share continued. :Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. The said ident won the Gawad CCP Award for Best Station Identification in the said year. 1995: Nationwide Satellite Broadcast :The following year, IBC began to broadcast its programs nationwide via nationwide satellite broadcast. 1996: VTV on IBC :Vintage Television (VTV), later merged with Viva Television in 2000, entered the scene with PBA Games as it's major program since 1996 to 2002 and 2011 at present. Ratings were up from #5 to #3 that time. Rehabilitation of the Transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. :At the same time, IBC also installed a new Harris 60-kilowatt transmitter for clearer TV reception, and utilized the services of the APSTAR 1 Satellite for a broader international reach. 2000 :Viva TV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and entertainment programs. IBC's religious and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. :The new management under Mr. Emiliano D. Templo and the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa since 1998 is determined to put IBC back on its feet. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. 2003: Ang Bagong Pilipino :In 2003, IBC launched its new logo and the new slogan Ang Bagong Pilipino with a freestyle station ID. 2007 :In late 2007, IBC management inked a deal with the Makisig Network, led by Hermie Esguerra. Makisig was accepted as the primetime block-timer of IBC. :However, Makisig Network's programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement. Said agreement expired in October 2008. 2011: AKTV on IBC :IBC signed a blocktime agreement with TV5's sports division Sports5 to air live sports coverage via its sports programming block AKTV. It was launched last June 5, 2011, with AKTV Run held outside SM Mall of Asia in Bay City, Pasay. At the same day, IBC brand as the Kapinoy network and launched a new logo and slogan Where the Action Is! to reflect the change. 'Schedule (October 15-21, 2012)' :Monday-Friday :4 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am - Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) :7:30 am - Sesame Street :8 am - Crayon Shin-chan :8:30 am - Cyborg Kurochan :9 am - Kirarin Revolution :9:30 am - EZ Shop :10:30 am - Joey & Teysi (LIVE) :11:30 am - KapinoyLand :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) :Mon & Thurs :2:30 pm - NCAA (LIVE) :Tue, Wed & Fri :2:30 pm - Mar de Amor :3 pm - Pop Pixie (Shine On Afternoon) :3:30 pm - Totally Spices! (Shine On Afternoon) :4 pm - Winx Club (Shine On Afternoon) :4:30 pm - :Tue: United Football League (LIVE) (AKTV) :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (AKTV) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon: Whacked Out Sports (AKTV) :Tue: WWE Bottom Line (AKTV) :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) (AKTV) :Thurs: Knockout Sportsworld (AKTV) :8 pm - :Mon: WWE Bottom Line (AKTV) Thurs: WWE SmackDown! (AKTV) :9 pm - Esperanza :9:30 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy :Mon-Thurs :10 pm - Maria Isabel :10;30 pm - I Need Romance :Fri :10 pm - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Pulsong Pinoy :Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy :Fri: Bitag :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :4:30 am - Pasugo :5 am - El Shaddai :7 am - Bear in the Big Blue House :7:30 am - Barney & Friends :8 am - Polly Pocket :8:30 am - Cooltura :9 am - Tukaan :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) (AKTV) :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) :2:30 pm - Showbiz Star (LIVE) :3:30 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :4 pm - Biyaheng Langit :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) (AKTV) :7 pm - The Weakest Link :8 pm - Dear Heart :9 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Viva Box Office :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Kerygma TV :7 am - Family TV Mass (LIVE) :8 am - Health Line :8:30 am - Winx Club :9 am - Chinatown TV :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) (AKTV) :12 nn - The Main Event (VIVA Sports) (AKTV) :1 pm - Bigtime Bakbakan (AKTV) :3 pm - PBA (LIVE) (AKTV) :7:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8:30 pm - Born to be a Star :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai